Warrior cats New Generation
by W0lfsong
Summary: Wolfpaw is a young cat, small for her age. But when Starclan sents her a sign, she finds out that she doesn't know her clan as well as she thought she did. Thats all I'm going to say! :P R&R! Rated T to be on the save side, probaby don't need it.


**This isn't the first chapter... Just a small introduction of the clans and cats. For anyone who would like to know, I haven't been on Fanfiction for a few years. I have an old account on here but I can't remember my old email. I made this account about two years ago, and lucky enough for me it had my current email on it. ^^"**

**Ok this is my last note, for now. These characters are based off of a roleplay I created on , a website where you can roleplay anything from your favorite animal, to a tv show you like, or a book you enjoyed reading. If anyone has any questions about the site, just ask and I'll try my best to answer. Also, I only own about half of the characters here my friend helped me made them. (Oceanclan and Mountainclan) She doesn't know much about warriors, so if you see similar names you know why ^^"**

* * *

  
NIGHTCLAN:

Leader:  
Shadowstar- male- Dark gray fur. The toes on his paws and his muzzle are black. He has a black star at the bottom edge of his left eye. He has dark blue eyes.

Deputy:  
Ravenwing- female- Solid black in the dark, when out in the sun her fur shines a dark purple color. Her eyes are dark purple.

Warrior/Queen:

Blackwhisker- male- grey color fur. He has a dark purple marking on his left flank in the shape of a swirl. He has purple eyes.

Darkcloud- male- black fur. He has light grey splothes all over his body. He has blue eyes.

Duskpelt- male- Dark purple fur. As you get closer to his paws the purple fades to black. (It starts at the top of his leg.) Both of his hears have black stripes. His eyes are black.

Viperfang- female- Dark purple fur. Her back has light purple stripes on it. And her muzzle down to her chest is a light purple color. Her eyes are purple.

Palefur- female- Light grey fur. She has black stripes on her tail. Her eyes are a light purple.

Graytail- female- Blackish color fur. She has a light grey stripe starting on her nose and ending at her tail. She has dark blue eyes.

Apprentices:  
Scarletpaw- female- Black color fur. She has a red paw, her front right. It is believed that her great grandfather was from Sunclan. The tip of her tail is also red.

Maskedpaw-male- Grey color fur. The fur on his face, by his eyes, is black. It extends down is black and fades as it gets closer to his tail. He has black stripes on his back legs.

Wolfpaw- female- Blackish grey fur gold stripes on her back

Elders:  
Fogpelt- female- Her fur fades between light grey to a dark, almost black, grey.

Kits:  
Bluekits- male- Grey color fur. He has dark grey spots all over his body. (Like a leopard.) He has light blue eyes.

Medicine cat:  
Smallfang- female- She is small, with light grey fur. She is Palefur's sister. She has a black stripe starting at the top of her eye and goes down her muzzle before it fades. Her back right leg is black. She has purple eyes.

SUNCLAN:

Leader-  
Phoenixstar- female- She is a dark ginger color. Her ears, tail, legs and muzzle are tipped with dark brown. On her right shoulder is a red/ginger star. Her former warrior name is Phoenixclaw. She is mother to Wolfkit and Poisonkit. Her eyes are green.

Deputy-  
Hawkfeather-- male- Light brown tabby. He has a white chest and white tipped tail. His eyes are gold.

Warrior/Queens-  
Dawnpool- female- Sandy color fur. She has white stripes on her back. Her eyes are an odd color, they are a really light brown, almost white. Many believe she is going blind, but she has never shown any weakness.

Lightningpelt- female- Dark brown fur. She has a patch of white fur covering her right eye in the shape of a lightning bolt. She has light gold eyes

Ambereye- female- White fur- She has ginger fur running up from her paws to the top of her legs. She has one green eye and one honey color eye. Her left ear is also ginger.

Spottedfur- female- Golden color fur. She has black spots on her back. Her tail has black rings on it and her ears are outlined in black. She has light green eyes.

Flamefur- male- Ginger color fur. Both of his ears are black. He has a light brown under belly. He has gold eyes.

Wildheart- male- Brown fur. He has ginger patches of fur all over his body. He has green eyes.

Goldenblaze- male- fur color shifts between brown and gold. He has gold eyes.

Shocktalon- male- Golden color fur. He has long fur that likes to stick up in different directions. He has goldish-green eyes.

Apprentices-  
Tigerpaw- female- White fur. She has black stripes on her back and tail. She has gold eyes.

Tornpaw- male- Dusty brown fur. His underbelly and chest are a sandy color. When he was young, a wolf found the camp. Before anyone could have him, the wolf clawed his left ear. Sadly his sister wasn't as lucky. She was killed. (Her name was Brightkit.) The wolf's claw left a scar on his face, running from his ear to the end of his muzzle. His eyes are a chocolate brown.

Coyotepaw- male- His fur is an odd blend of dark brown and ginger. He has long leg, lanky body build. He has a tuft of fur on his head that won't stay down and he is constantly trying to keep it down. His eyes are a mix of green and brown.

Poisonpaw- female- white cat with purple rings on her legs

Kits-Silverkit= Has black fur with silver streaks. Bright green eyes.

Mudkit=Dark brown fur with blackish-brown spots. Brownish green eyes. female

Bloodkit= VERY dark ginger fur, when sun kits it the fur shines a dark red. Golden eyes. male

Elders-  
Dovefur- female- Her fur is a very light brown. Her fur is almost white it's so light. Her eyes are a soft green.

Smalltail- male- White fur. He has a big patch of ginger fur on his back. In the patch are black stripes. During his time as a warrior, a hunting wolf found his patrol. He lost most of his tail protecting Dawnpool. (At the time she was know as Dawnpaw.)

Medicine-  
Eagleclaw- male- Dark brown fur. His legs are a tan color and his paws are a sandy color. The edge of the fur on his head is tipped with white and the fur on the end of his tail is black. He has gold eyes.

MOUNTAINCLAN:

LEADER:  
-Silverstar-_Male_-Silverstar is a white tom with a green star on his left flank. He has green fuffy fur onthe top of his head and on his chest. The tip of his tail has a light green ring around it. He has green eyes.

-DEPUTY: (SweetHarmony)  
-Snowfur-_Female_-Snowfur is a white tabby with now markings on her body, though she is fluffy. She has green eyes

WARRIOR/QUEENS:  
-Icewind-_Male_-Icewind is a white tom with one green ear and one brown ear. The tuff of fur onhs head and chest is green as well as his tail. He has light brown stripes on his legs. His eyes are light brown.

-Singingwind-_Female_-Singingwind is a light brown tabby with dark green stripes on her back and tail. The fur on her head and sheeks are a dark green. Her right back paw and both front paws are a dark green. She has light green eyes.

-Frosteyes-_Female_-Frosteyes is a white tabby with green ringsaround hr tail, brown strips on her legs, and a green ear. Her right front paw is also gree. The fur on her head, chest, and cheeks is light brown. Her eyes are lght brown.

-Windshine-_Male_-Windshine is a brown tom with light green stripes on his legs. Both his ears are green, while his back paws are green as well. The fur on his cheeks and chest are green. He has light green eyes

-SiverStone-_Male_-Silverstone is a light green tom with a brown tail, paws, and ears. The fur on his head, chest, and cheeks are white. He has a white strp running from his nose down to his tail. The tip of his tail is white. He has brown eyes.

-Honeyfur-_Female_- Honeyfur is a light brown tabby with green stripes on her cheeks. She had green streaks running down her back with green rings around her legs and tail. Her front paws is also green while her eys are emerald.

-Suntail-_Male_-Suntail is a light green tabby with a white green tail. Both his ears are white along with both his front legs and his left paw. The tuffs on his head and chest are white. He has brown eyes.

APPRENTICES:  
-Leafpaw-_Male_Leafpaw is a light green kitten with brown speckles all over his fur. His right front paw is brown as well as his left ear. He has brown eyes.

-Hollypaw-_Female_-Hollypaw is a light brown kitten with green spots all over her fur. Her tail is green as well as all four off her paws. She has green eyes.

-Thornpaw-_Male_-Thornpaw is a white kitten with brown speckles all over his fur. The tip of his tal is also brown with green rings around hs tail and legs. He has brown eyes.

KITS:  
-Dovekit-_Female_Dovekit is a white kit with green and brwn spots all over her fur. Her front paws are green wile her back paw are brown. She has geen eyes.

-Foxkit-_Male_-Foxpaw is a light brown kit wit whitefox markings over is body. He has emerald eyes.

MEDICEN CAT (SweetHarony)  
-Skysong-_Male_-Skysong is a white tom with green eyes and stripes on his front legs and brown stripes on his back legs. His tail is brown while boh his ears are green. The fur on hs head and chest are a greenish/brown color. His nose is peirced 3 times with small porkypine needles while his ears ave 3 holes in them with green and brown feathers tied in the small folden loops in the holes. Around his neck is a toothed necklace with multicolored beeds seperating each tooth. He has very light green eyes.

ELDERS:  
-Littletail-_Male_Littetail is a old brown tom with gree strips ohis legs while a green stripe ran from he tip of his nose down to the tip of his tail. He has a small tail do to a gene. He has dull green eyes.

-Snowstorm-_Female_-Snowstorm is a old white tom with green streaks on her cheeks. The tip of her tail, both ofher front legs, and her left back legs are green. She has emerald eyes.

OCEANCLAN:

LEADER:

-Cloudstar-_Female-_Her warrior name before her leader name was Cloudfur Cloudstar is a gray tabby with a dark gray star on her forhead. Her right ear is dark gray as well as both of her back paws. The tip of her tail is a much darker gray, almost black. Her eyes are an unnatural silver color that seems alive almost. Many cats believe it to be a curse while others believe it to be a sign of good fortune.

DEPUTY:  
-StormFur-_Male-_ Stormfur is a light blue tom with his left leg, as well as his left back paw and tail, are a dark blue color. Running down his back is a dark blue streak. He has a saphire eyes.

Warrior/Queens:  
-Riverstorm-_Male_ Riverstorm is a white tom with blue splotches all over his fur. His tail is blue, except for the tip witch is white, along both his ears. His eye is circled by a patch of blue fure. His has light blue eyes.

-Rainpool-_Female_ Rainpool is a young clouded gray tabby with dark gray stripes on her legs and down her sides. Her tail darkens to a darker gray closer to the tip. She has light blue eyes.

-Waterwind-_Female_ Waterwind is a white tabby with very light gray rings around her tail and legs. Thhe tip of her tail is light gray. she had blue eyes.

-Willowstream-_Female_ Willowstream is a white tabby with light gray and blue blotches all over her fur. Her right paw is gray and she has a light blue streak across her nose. She has saphire eyes.

-Dapplestream-_Female_ Dapplestream and Willowstream are twin sisters. She looks alot like Willowstream except her left paw is blue while she has a gray streak across her **nose. She has **saphire eyes.

-Steampelt-_Male_ Steampelt is a white tom with light gray speckles all over his fur, even on the fur above his nose. His right ear and around his right eye is a dark gray. Hie had blue eyes.

-Riptide-_Male_ Ripetide is a cloudy blue tom with white speckles all over his fur. he has a white streak running from the tip of his nose to the back of his head, fading at the neck. His chest fur and belly fur is also white. He has saphire eyes.

-Swiftclaw-_Male_ Swiftclaw is a light blue tom with gray rings around his tail. Both of his front legs and his right back leg is gray. He has a gray strip running from the tip of his nose to the tip of his tail. He has blue eyes.

-Braveheart-_Male_ Braveheart is a white male with gray splotches. He has blue rings around his right front leg as well as his right back leg. His left front paw is gray while the left back pay is blue. He has light blue eyes.

Apprentices:  
-Morningpaw-_Female_ Morningpaw is a young white kitten with her right ear, all four of her paws, and the tip of her tail blue. She has one gray spot on her back, its a large gray spot covering half her side to the tip of another side. She has saphire eyes.

-Bluepaw-_Female_ Bluepaw is a dark blue kitten with light blue stripes all over his body. He also has light blue circles around his eyes. He had light blue eyes.

-Pebblepaw-_Male_ Pebble paw is a light gray kitten with dark gray paws and tail. His right ear is also a dark gray. he has saphire eyes.

-Coudpaw-_Male_ cloudpaw is a cloudy white kitten with a light gray muzzle, paws, and tail. He has light gray stripes down his legs. He has light blue eyes.

Kits:  
-Spottedkit-_Female_ Spottedkit is a young white kit with dark blue and gray spots. Her left ear is a dark gray while her other is blue. She has saphire eyes.

**-**Oakkit-_Male_ Oakkit is a young gray kit with dark gray rings around his tail. The left side of his face is a dark gray with light gray ear, while the other side is a light gray with a dark gray ear. He has light blue eyes.

-Gratkit-_Female_ Graykit is a dark gray kit with light blue stipes all over her body. she had three light blue stripes across her nose. She has light blue eyes.

Medicen Cat:  
-Lightheart-_Female_ Light hear is a white tabby with dark blue streaks on both of her cheeks. She has dark blue rings around her tail and all four legs. her ears are Peirced with golden ringlets with multiple color freathers attatched to them. Her nose is peirced with a porkypine neele sticking out the end of her nose. around her tail is a gold coail decorated by multicolor beads that rattles when she shakes her tail. she has white eyes and many appear to believe she is blind though she doesnt show it. (she really isnt)

-Elders:  
-Dawnheart-_Female_ Dawnheart is a old whit tabby with two dark blue marks on all of her legs. The tip of her tail is also blue, along with her white ear. Her eyes are a dull saphire.

-Graytail-_Male_ Graytail is a old light blue tom with gray ears. Both of his front legs as well as his tail is gray. He has blue eyes.

-Morningpelt-_Male_ Morningpelt is a old white tabby with light blue and gray stripes along her body. The tip of her tail is a gray while boh her ears is a light blue. She has saphire eyes.

-Wildeye-_Male_ Wildeye is a old gray tom with light blue rings around his tail, the tip of it blue. He has a dark gray slash ober his right eye. His left eye is blue while his right eye is saphire.

* * *

**As you can probaby tell, I copyed and paste. But it's cool cause I know must of the characters by heart... The original roleplay is based off of Wolfpaw and Poisonpaw. Wolfpaw is my RP character so you will see me using her most of the time. As for Poisonpaw, I will talk to my friend as I go and get an idea of how she wants her character to act.**

**I do not own warriors.**

**But I did make most of the characters.**

**WARNING- My writing skills are not the best, but I will try! So be patient....**

**CLASS OF 2010!!!!!!!**

**Oh and my name on Chatact is the same as here: W0lfsong**


End file.
